The Last Call
by Otter4242
Summary: I listened as the phone rang. Then when i was about to give up I heard the other line pick up. A dry, sad voice answered the phone. "Who is this?" It was too late to turn back now. "Mrs. & Mr. Luck. This is Zoey." I cried tears falling down. "I need to talk to you. I-it's about Heath." Then i continued before I lost my courage. "He- he's dead." (Written after Awakened: One Shot)


My red, swollen eyes glanced over to my cellphone that was on my nightstand. Another tear slipped from my eyes as I reached out my hand to the phone. I opened it as I lay down and held the phone above me. My home screen popped up identifying many missed messages from my friends, family and other. I really didn't care about all of those though. I glanced at the time, 1:50 Pm. Gosh, this sucks! I feel so tired, like I had been dragged to the edge of hell and back, which literally I have. It had been two days since I awoke from my sleep in Nyx's realm.

Sure, I played it all out. I acted out my smile, my feeling and acted like the world was now happy and bright. Even in front of Stark… Oh my gosh, stark. What would he do if he knew I had spent the past two nights (mornings?) crying my eyes out? Sure, he would understand. But, he thinks I got over Heath since I knew he was happy. I wasn't. No matter what Heath was gone from Earth. He was dead. Thanks to Kalona, my reincarnation's love.

I pressed contacts and scrolled down to the number I had been staring at for the past two days. I knew somebody called them, and informed them about Heath. But, I was like their daughter too, and I haven't even called. Did they think I was an emotionless jerk? I knew they hated me. They _needed_ to hate me. Hey! I hated myself! If only I was faster, stronger, and only if I didn't send Heath away. If only I kept Heath by my side all along. He shouldn't have come. I knew it was dangerous, and I still let him go.

I laid there for what seemed like days just staring at the contact 'Mrs. & Mr. Luck.' It was almost pitch-black in my room, except for the light emitting from my cell. "Come on Zoey!" I told myself. "You can do this." No matter what I told myself I still didn't feel any better. I had no courage. I tried to call them the past two nights, but I always failed to do so. "How weak can I get?" I ask and choke out a dry, bitter laugh. A few more tears slipped from my eyes. I couldn't do this! I wasn't strong enough! I laid the phone down on my chest and stared at the ceiling. No! I needed to do this!

I picked my phone back up and pressed dial. I held the phone to my ear and my hearted literally started skipping out of my chest. I heard my heartbeat like a huge drum! It ringed once in my ears before I literally started to panic. What was I going to say? What if they didn't want to talk to me? It rung again and I closed my eyes in fear. Yes, I was definitely afraid.

_Ring, ring, ring, _were they going to pick up?

_Ring, ring, ring, _I might as well die right now.

_Ring, ring rin- _Oh my gosh. "Hello?" The voice on the other phone sounded awful. Dry, like desert, and Sad, like a graveyard. I could tell that they had been crying.

"Hi." I muttered lamely. Tears were now steadily streaming down my cheeks. I honestly had no idea what to say. I never thought I would get this far. I could ask for Spirit to help me, but I needed to do this myself.

"Who is this?" A woman asked crying.

"Mrs. & Mrs. Luck, this is Zoey." I whispered and continued before I lost my courage. "I-I need to talk to you. It's about Heath." I heard the other end go silent, and I started to talk even if they weren't listening. "He- he's dead, and it's all my fault!" I cry. "It was an accident, but I should've been there!"

"Zoey dear, oh my gosh. It's not your fault honey." Mrs. Luck cooed on the other side, but I didn't want to feel better.

"But, it is! I should have asked him to stay with me!" I cried into the pillow. "Gosh, I know that you hate me and-"

"We could never hate you Zoey." Mr. Luck said as Mrs. Luck put it on speaker.

Mrs. And Mrs. Luck had been crying the past few weeks for their son. They heard all about the accident and how he tripped down some stairs and broke his neck. They just wished they hadn't let him go. It was more their faults than anyone's for letting him go on such a crazy adventure! They knew what Zoey had been going through. After all Zoey was like their daughter. She had been with Heath since they were little kids. They understood.

"But, you should! You should hate all of my guts and blame me for everything!" My crying voice over the phone exclaimed. Mrs. Luck gave a sad soft smile.

"Zoey, we love you. There is nothing in the world that could make us hate you. It was an accident dear." She said softly to me. I soaked in all of their words absorbing each and every one. They loved me. They didn't hate me.

"I-I miss him so much." I said wiping my tears away from my face.

"We all do." Mr. Luck said.

"Zoey, you were Heath's best friend, and we can only thank you for how happy you have made him over the years. We-" Mrs. Luck stopped midsentence. "All we have now is his memories, and thank God they are happy ones."

"Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you." I said repeating the word over and over.

"Do you need to talk about it Zoey?" Mrs. Luck asked.

"I-I think so." I gasped. "I saw it happened. He- fell and his neck, oh my gosh." I said now I was literally breaking crying in deep heavy sobs.

"It's okay Zoey." Mr. Luck said heavy sadness in his voice.

"It's not okay! It won't ever be okay without Heath!" I cried.

"You're right it won't be." Mr. Luck said. "But, we can try." I didn't listen to the smoothing words that Mrs. Luck was saying at the moment all the sadness, the heaviness was pouring down on me. I felt like my soul could shatter all over again. "Oh and Zoey?"

"Yes?" I ask drying my newest tears.

"Don't ever call this number again." And then the phone went dead.

* * *

**A/n: Haha you guys like the ending?! ^.^ No? Oh well. I just felt like Zoey needed to call Heath's parents. I tried to get all of the emotions in there. But, in the end it kinda sucked. I DO NOT own house of the night. R&R ^^**


End file.
